vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Manager Dilemma
and |singers = Prima |producers = Marvin Valentin (music, lyrics, video) * Panman14 (brass arrange) * Ariotsu (tuning) * Sartika3091 (illust) * Mark Pacpaco (drums) * Machito Echavarria (bass) * Eliel Amaro (trumpets) * Ricardo Emanuel Amaro (Saxophone) |links = }} Background "Manager Dilemma"is an original song by Marvin Valentin featuring Prima. It was created for her 10th anniversary, as well as the VOCAMERICA Song Contest; which it won. Succeeding versions Lyrics What's the matter that you're not okay? With an ugly face, that's not the way! How can you say that you're not that great? If you've got some fame, there's no need to worry. Please, tell me all your troubles, to help you go through your problems to the end! Why are you feeling this obsessed? You should be okay, don't you think about it! Why you asking me if I'm okay? I am feeling great, that's normal within me. Hey, that just doesn't matter, you need to get those doubts away from your head! Oh, she just wants to give up on all this fame! To feel love and never sing all day long again. She only wants to leave and forget of all the events. What should I do for her to dance again? Wo-oh-oh What should I do for her to sing again? Bring some fans and some toys to brighten up her day? I wish her to be okay, and sing every single day. All I want right now is to see a smile on her face! It has been busy over the week, I should rest a bit. 'Till I find the next thing. I still worry things might not go well, she looks kinda pale. What to do about it? Ah, there's so much in my head that I could trip thinking of these tiny things! I'm regretting some things that I did. Entering this maze, only for promotion. Having problems with this girl again! Just give me a break, I feels so obnoxious. Working with idols is so hard! I need to keep myself in check, just in case. Oh, she just wants to give up on all this fame! With the goals that you have conquered, you should go on! You only want to leave and forget of all the events. What should I do for you to sing again? Wo-oh-oh Stop thinking of all of these little things! You're a star, with people waiting just for your song. I will continuing on getting your hopes further away. It's such a stress! Just please go on and be brave to the end! Why does she want to turn her back away? She has all most people would ever want to obtain! I will continue on guiding her to the right way. I will be seeing her dance and sing again! Wo-oh-oh All of your fans want you to be the same With your happy face, having fun singing on stage Just please fulfill my wish and be an idol again! Let's try to bring a smile to all of your fans again! External links * official art * official art 1 * official art 2 * Bandcamp Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring Prima Category:Contest songs